The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly to the fields of teleconferencing and cognitive computing.
A teleconference is the live exchange and mass articulation of information among persons and machines remote from one another but linked by a telecommunications system or network. The telecommunications system can support the teleconference by providing one or more audio, and/or data services by one or more telephony means (e.g., landline, voice over internet protocol (VoIP), mobile or smartphone).
Cognitive computing systems make context computable by identifying and extracting patterns from history or profiles and presenting information sets appropriate for a dependent application engaged in a specific process at a specific time and place. The ability to enable cognitive computing to augment teleconferencing sessions provides teleconference participants with sound clarity and an enhanced content experience.